The Legend
by Saelufu
Summary: Scott had an amazing life with his parents in his small town till it all changed one fateful night AU


I didn't write this story about Scott McCall but I adapted it to fit. This story is going to be in an alternate universe where Scott's life is completely different. The werewolves are going to be a little different than the show and the characters are going to be different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Scott McCall had everything. He was the most popular guy in high school; he was the captain of the lacrosse team looking at a lacrosse scholarship for college the next year. His mom and dad were together and pretty rich. He had a very pretty girlfriend, a car, lots of friends, and best of all he was very happy was his life so far. But that was all about to change in one night.

Scott was at school heading to his locker when his best friend Stiles came up to him and said,

"Hey Scott about eight of us from the lacrosse team are getting together tonight at the cemetery to have some fun. You are going to be there?"

"Its full moon tonight though isn't that place supposed to be haunted or something on a full moon?" asked Scott.

"You don't believe in that stuff do you? Besides that's what makes it fun going out tonight" said Stiles teasingly.

"Alright I'll be there. What time?" asked Scott.

"Midnight. Oh and don't tell anyone I want it to be just us guys" said Stiles.

Later after school Scott was joking with his girlfriend Allison.

"Stiles set up some kind of thing tonight at the cemetery. He thinks it's going to be fun out there in a full moon at midnight. Oh don't tell anyone though because he wants it to just be the ten of us" said Scott.

"Alright, I won't tell" said Allison.

"At least you will know where we are if we don't show up tomorrow for school" said Scott.

"Yeah right nothing is going to happen to you guys. It's just a spot they bury dead people. There are no such things as ghosts" said Allison.

"Yep, well I've got to go study then have dinner with my parents. See you later" said Scott as he kissed her and left.

"Kay, see you" said Allison.

Later that night twenty minutes till twelve Scott climbed out of his window. At the end of his driveway Stiles was waiting for him.

"What you scared to walk alone in the dark?" teased Scott.

"No, your place was on the way so I waited for you" said Stiles in a insulted tone.

"Sure you did. Come on lets go we don't want the fun to start without us" said Scott.

When Scott and Stiles got there all the other guys were there. They had also already started drinking. At about two thirty Stiles said he better go but Scott wanted to stay for a little while longer. So Stiles and three other guys left.

About an hour later everyone was passed out on the ground. All of a sudden Scott woke up. He listened the night for a second then he heard what woke him. There was something moving in the bushes. Scott woke everyone up and they started getting their stuff together to leave. Then all of a sudden it attacked. It killed three of them before Scott and the other two knew what was happening. One of the guys started to run off and the huge wolf pounced on him and killed him.

"Now who's next?" the wolf said.

"Huh?" Scott said. "Why are you talking? Animals can't talk."

"He's not talking you idiot." said the other guy Jackson.

The wolf attacked him. Then the wolf walked slowly toward Scott.

"Know why I can talk but I don't know why you can understand me" said the wolf.

"Well I don't know either" said Scott.

"You must be one of those people is hear about that is meant to be turned. Well to bad for you because I'm not in the turning mood" said the wolf.

He swiped a paw across Scott's cheek. Scott fell to the ground from the force of it. The wolf then bit Scott's wrist and flung him. Scott's head hit a tree then everything went black.

The next morning at school Allison was waiting for Scott to show up but by ten when he still wasn't at school she started getting worried and called his parents. She asked if he had come home last night and when they said he hadn't then she told them where he had said he was going. Damien's parents thanked her then when they got off the phone with her they called the police.

The police showed up at the cemetery thinking this was just another call from worried parents and they weren't going to find anything be teenagers passed out drunk. However, when they got to the spot where the boys had been partying then they all said a prayer to themselves and called for backup then began checking the bodies for signs of life.

"I've got a live one over here" said one cop.

"So do I" another cop said.

They got Scott and Jackson to the hospital as fast as possible.

Jackson woke up once for about five minutes saying something about big wolves. Later that day he died though. Scott woke up two days after the attack. His parents were sitting next to him and as soon as he saw then he asked,

"They are all dead aren't they?" his voice breaking in the middle of the sentence.

"Yes, they are" said Scott's father. "You are very lucky."

Two weeks later after Scott had recovered he returned to school but he wasn't talking to anyone, even his best friend Stiles. (Which was very hard to do.)

When the next full moon came around Scott did what he did every night, he went out to the cemetery to try and catch the wolf that had attacked him and his friends. Tonight felt different than the rest of the nights though.

After sundown Scott thought he heard a noise and so he started running towards it through the woods. All of a sudden Scott realized he was running on all fours. He held up a hand and saw a paw.

"That's what he meant when he said turn. That idiot turned me into a wolf! He is so totally going to pay for this!" thought Scott.

Then Scott ran toward the noise again. Soon he came up to a clearing. Scott was surprised he could hear something this far away.

In the clearing there was a small cabin. The wolf that had attacked Scott came from behind the cabin and stared at Scott. Scott realized that the wolf was only half his size. At the same time a dozen moves went through Scott's head on how to kill the other wolf that he didn't even know he knew.

"Who the heck are you?" asked the other wolf Shawn angrily.

"What you don't remember me?" growled Scott.

"You're that kid that could understand me, aren't you? I thought I killed you!" Shawn replied in a shocked voice.

"Next time you should try better. Oh wait there won't be a next time" said Scott.

"Why are you so tall?" asked Shawn.

"I don't know I thought you were just short" said Scott.

"Wait, why are you here? Oh shit! Oh shit! Now I done it! Answer me one question. Are you here to kill me because I turned you?" Shawn almost whispered in a frightened voice.

"Yes I am. Strange thing is I felt like a pull towards you" said Scott.

"Oh shit, you are a….a….. I'm really, really sorry I turned you. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" pleaded Shawn.

"No there isn't" growled Scott. Then he attacked Shawn.

Fifteen minutes later Shawn was dead. Then Scott felt really tired so he walked over to the wall of the cabin, curled up on the ground and fell asleep.

When Scott woke up it was morning and he heard whispering. He jumped up quickly thinking he was in danger not knowing who was there.

"Dude, relax" the guy sitting in front of Scott said.

Scott looked and saw there were about ten people sitting in a semi-circle around him. Scott sat back down tensely.

"I'm Jesse and this is my pack" said Jesse. "You know Shawn was part of my pack too. Even though no on liked him that much we still have to keep the law that if someone kills one of our pack we have to kill them."

Jesse stood up and pulled out a gun. Scott jumped up again ready to run.

"Now run" said Jesse.


End file.
